DESCRIPTION: The specific aims of this competitive renewal application are: (1) synthesis of aureolic acid antibiotics; (2) synthesis of aureolic acid analogs with improved DNA binding properties; (3) synthesis of the calicheamicin g1I aryl tetrasaccharide for use in as a DNA binding ligand; (4) development of new glycosidation reactions for application towards the solid-phase synthesis of oligosaccharides; and (5) completion of total syntheses of mycalamides A and B, and synthesis of mycalamide analogs.